covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Milton Bearden
Milton Bearden (born April,1940) is a retired Central Intelligence Agency officer, author and film consultant. Bearden is President and CEO of the Asia-Africa Projects Group, a Washington, DC-based resource development and advisory services firm. As of 2003, Bearden lives in Reston, Virginia with his French-born wife, Marie-Catherine. Bearden was born in Oklahoma and spent his early years in the Washington state, where his father worked on the Manhattan Project, and later moved with his family to Houston, Texas. After serving in the United States Air Force, he joined the CIA in 1964. Career with the CIA During his 30-year career with the CIA Bearden was a station chief in Pakistan, Nigeria, Sudan and Germany. In Pakistan from 1986 to 1989, he became a CIA Field Officer in Afghanistan. He played a role in funding and training the mujahedeen to fight occupying Soviet forces. Bearden appeared several times in the BBC Documentary by Adam Curtis called The Power of Nightmares where he talked of his involvement with the Mujahadeen, the Afghan Arabs and how he was assigned to the role by William Casey the then current Director of Central Intelligence. According to Bearden, Casey told him that Afghanistan seemed to be possibly one of the keys to winning. Casey said "'I want you to go to Afghanstian, I want you to go next month and I will give you what ever you need to win... He gave me the Stinger missiles and a billion dollars!" Further on in the documentary, referring to the Afghan Arabs Bearden said: "The only times that I ran into any real trouble in Afghanistan was when I ran into 'these guys' - You know there'd be kind of a 'moment' or two that would look a little bit like the bar scene in Star Wars, ya know. Each group kinda jockeying around and finally somebody has to defuse the situation." Bearden was one of the senior CIA officials criticized in the 1994 "snitch fax". The fax was allegedly written by ex-CIA officer David Sullivan, and addressed to members of Congress investigating CIA issues, including the Aldrich Ames spy case.Wedge: The Secret War between the FBI and CIA, Mark Riebling, 1994, pub by Alfred A KnopfC.I.A. Officer's Suit Tells Tale of Betrayal and Disgrace By TIM WEINER, NY Times, September 01, 1996 He was later appointed the Chief of the Soviet/East European Division during the collapse of the Soviet Union. He received the Distinguished Intelligence Medal, the Intelligence Medal of Merit and the Donovan Award for his CIA service. He received the Federal Cross of Merit from the President of the German Federal Republic for his service in Germany at the end of the Cold War. Writer and commentator Since retiring, Bearden has written books based on his experiences, commented on current events, and appeared on television, including Secret Warriors (Discovery Channel), Covert Action (BBC), The Power of Nightmares (BBC2) and Heroes Under Fire (The History Channel). Although generally supportive of the CIA and its mission, he has also been outspoken in his criticism of US actions in the War on Terrorism. He was co-author of one book with James Risen. Mr. Bearden is a frequent contributor to the op-ed pages of the New York Times, the Los Angeles Times and The Wall Street Journal, and has contributed to Foreign Affairs and to the book about September 11, 2001, How Did This Happen?, published by PublicAffairs. He is a consultant for CBS News. In August 1999, he argued that the threat posed by Osama bin Laden had been blown out of proportion. He called for the U.S. to renounce "any plans for a unilateral military action against Osama bin Laden or for another cruise missile attack on Afghanistan." He called for a "serious dialogue" with the Taliban and said that they "have no more obligation to extradite Osama bin Laden to the United States than, say, the French do in the case of Ira Einhorn or the Israelis in the case of Samuel Scheinbein -- both of whom are fugitives from American justice in capital murder cases." Making Osama bin Laden's Day 13 August 1998. Film consultant He worked with Robert De Niro on Universal Studios’ smash-hit Meet the Parents, and worked with De Niro and screenwriter Eric Roth (Forrest Gump, The Insider) on The Good Shepherd, released in December 2006. Universal Studios and De Niro’s Tribeca Productions have optioned The Main Enemy as a planned sequel to The Good Shepherd. He also worked with director Mike Nichols on the film Charlie Wilson's War, released in December 2007. See also *Operation Cyclone *Michael Pillsbury Books * The Black Tulip: A Novel of War in Afghanistan (1998) ISBN 0-375-76083-0 * The Main Enemy, The Inside story of the CIA's Final showdown with the KGB, with James Risen (2003) ISBN 0-679-46309-7 * How Did This Happen, Terrorism and The New War (2001) (contributor) ISBN 1-58648-130-4 References External links * Sunday (Australia) online chat * PBS interview (conducted late 1998 or early 1999 http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/pages/frontline/shows/binladen/interviews/) Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:People of the Soviet war in Afghanistan Category:Living people Category:1940 births Category:American spies Category:Cold War spies Category:United States Air Force airmen Category:Recipients of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany